Just A Little Bit Longer
by JJMcFly
Summary: Louis isn't as cool about Harry flirting with other guys as he tries to seem.


This is my first time ever writing a 1D fic and acutally finishing something I've Started. Id like to thank larrysass-louis-ass from tumblr for proofreading and checking it out for me! also for telling me about wattpad. Oh and just so you know this is based off of that Gif where harry put his leg over Dans shoulders while he played guitar. thanks all hope you enjoy it!

"Seriously, Lou, what's going on?"

"Nothing, like I said before nothing, so stop asking me." Louis tossed the towel he had been using on stage, onto a nearby chair. Their dressing room was still kind of a mess from their earlier shenanigans before going on stage.

"I don't believe you." Harry wasn't going to drop it, he could tell something was up with Louis. He had a bit of an idea what it could be since it seemed to be after this particular thing that harry noticed the shift in Louis. Not many would be able to notice unless they either knew Louis or they were really paying attention to him. His attention became more intense on Niall and he felt like Louis was paying less attention to him. It was annoying as it was, the little they got to interact on stage anymore, but they always found some way or another to connect with each other whether it's with their eyes, some kind of physical thing, or vocally. It didn't matter they would always have something and that's one thing that modest couldn't take away from them.

"Well," he trailed off, turning and shrugged as he lifted his arms crossing them over his chest. It made his biceps bulge and Harry couldn't help but let his eyes fall to them. Louis arms were amazing and it wasn't just the fact that they felt great around him. Or that they could lift him like he weighed no more than Lux did, or a puppy for that matter. Louis might be short, but he had some of the best features about him. Another, and one of the most noticed, was his ass. Louis' ass was the focus of most of his thoughts and dreams from the beginning of his friendship with Louis and even before that, when they were merely standing line to try out for x-factor. Honestly, those thoughts hadn't really decreased over the years. In fact they may have gotten worse ever since he was able to actually get his hands on it.

"Just say it, Lou. Spit it out. I'm not stupid, you can't hide things from me like you think you can, so, don't treat me like I'm just like anyone else." Harry hated confronting him, but sometimes it just felt good. It was something that helped their relationship grow stronger. They had a lot of challenges in their relationship and it hasn't been all rainbows and skittles, but the fact that they have managed to get through it, one problem at a time, and still want to be with each other at the end of the day, really meant something. Not many people could say they managed to meet their soul mate at such a young age and actually stay with them through thick and thin, but they could. It wasn't something they wanted to take for granted and they really didn't. In fact, Harry kind of thought the whole hiding thing has helped them cherish their relationship all that much more. It aslo helps having the other band members support. He didn't really like even calling them band mates, they were brothers and best friends, just something so much better than just band mates.

Harry fixed Louis with a look when Louis stayed silent. Finally Louis threw his hands up turning away. "For fucks sake, Harold." he called him Harold. Louis rarely called him harold and when he did it was either to tease him or because he was upset. The fact louis thought he could try and get away with telling harry he was fine and then pull the harold card, well he had another thing coming.

"Your leg, no not just your leg, I'm pretty sure it was crotch too. All over him, just like, I mean, did you really have to do that? Bad enough you try to act as sexy as you fucking could, which for you I mean, but it's different I know what that body can do I know what you look like, I've seen your damn 'o' face. You're not just some baby giraffe in a mating dance to me, all awkward limbs and such, you're actually really fucking hot, but then… "

"Lou," Harry couldn't listen to it any more he walked up to him his hands coming up to place on either side of his cheeks and he pressed his lips to his lightly. "Shh, shh, baby," he chuckled lightly knowing his boyfriend might just get more frustrated by how lightly Harry was taking this. "Its Dan, love. Just Dan. " He assured him. "I'm all yours, I've always been all yours." Harry said resting his forehead against Louis'. Even though Louis was so much shorter then he was, they just fit. You wouldn't think so, but that was just one more thing that showed how much they were meant to be together. "You know I can't do that to you and god would I love to do that to you, sweetheart. We just have to do this a little bit longer, okay. Can you just try and remember that?"

Louis sighed and closed his eyes, his hands moving to Harry's waist automatically the minute he'd come close enough for him to touch him. There was just something about Harry that even just a look could calm him but it was instant when he touched him and even more so when he kissed him. When they were younger it was like a need, desperation and lust between the two. It was horrible and confusing at the same time, but once they'd realized who they were and what they wanted they'd spent so much time exploring it and familiarizing themselves with each other. Now over the years its become something so amazing and sacred even. They grew up. It was strong, understanding, and comfortable. They still had that lust but it was on a completely different level.

Louis massaged circles into Harry's hips. "I know, I know. Sorry, I just, sometimes it gets too much. I hate when I can't be the one to touch you. Especially when its been awhile. " Louis smirked then lifting his head away from Harry's to look at him. "Besides, Zayn and Niall have been decent alternatives."

Harry shook his head and took a hold of the hair at the back of Louis' head and tugged. "Brat."

"Ow." Louis laughed and then pinched Harry's hips making him flinch away and laugh as well. It probably wasn't the best idea since they weren't completely done with the concert but the next thing Louis knew, his back was against the wall, Harry's body weight against his, pinning him there. "Next time my leg goes around anyone, it'll be you."

Louis breath caught at the sound of Harry's voice, which was already deep and it was even more so when he sang, but when Harry was turned on it was just sinfully deep and husky and it sent shivers down Louis spine. The mood in the room shifted as blue eyes met darkening green. Louis bit his lip and he arched his hips against Harry's. "Is that a promise?'

Harry made a sound in the back of his throat at the contact. He let out a small growl under his breath before he dipped his head claiming Louis lips in a heated kiss. Louis hands gripped at his sides, needing more contact. He wanted to rip his shirt off. He loved ripping Harry's shirts off, hearing the ping of the buttons scattering across the room. He felt Harry's fingers digging into his back. Louis loved when harry was rough, it was so different from his usual softness in general.

He couldn't, though, he had to play nice even if Harry was making it incredibly hard to do so. He bit at Harry's lower lip, pulling it into his mouth before lifting up on his tip toes to chase his mouth back up. If he could kiss Harry for the rest of his life, he would. Well, it is something he planned to do anyway. He felt his sound belt come off, thankfully he'd shut of off before entering the room or else they'd be in some major trouble. He hoped Harry had shut his off as well, it would be just like him to forget and the whole stadium hearing what was going on between them.

Harry's hands moved around, his mouth moving from Louis lips across his jaw to his neck. He found the spot he knew drove Louis crazy as he started to nip and suck at the spot. They never cared about leaving marks. Louis had a girlfriend so he could always claim she gave them to him, but no one ever asked Louis about his love bites. Before they'd had interviews, but the group had easily explained it as a game. He was sure the interviewer had been weirded out either way, but whatever, his comfort wasn't important.

Louis felt his pants loosen as Harry pushed them down best he could over his full hips. Not wanting Harry to have to do all the work he made quick work of his pants as well, faltering only slightly when Harry's hand wrapped around his hardened length. A loud moan erupted from his throat and his head fell backwards. The past couple weeks had been so busy for the two they'd been too tired to find time for this. They were being hasty about it, but Louis didn't care, anything was good right now and even though it was hasty he knew it'd feel amazing still.

"Hazz, Hazz, baby one thing or I'm not going to last," he managed to get out. He didn't want to let go too soon, not before harry had a chance to get inside of him because that was something Louis was not going to go without, not when they had gotten this far already. Harry made a noise of protest, but lifted his lips from his neck, his hand still around him as he moved his hips forward touching their cocks together. Harry let out a long 'ah' sound.

"So, beautiful, Lou, feels so good," he stilled, taking a few breaths and a moment to kiss him tenderly. Louis smiled against his lips. He liked when Harry took that moment to change the mood from hurried and rough to tender just to show him how much he cared, like an intermission almost.

"We don't have much time curly, get on with it will ya?" He smirked. Harry grunted against his lips biting at Louis lower lip for ruining his tender moment as he pulled back, bending down he wrapped his arms around his lower back hoisting him up against the wall, Louis legs wrapped around Harry's waist instantly. Harry shifted his weight, leaving one arm around Louis waist as he brought his fingers up to Louis mouth allowing him to pull them into his mouth. Their eyes holding each other as Louis tongue swirled around Harry's long fingers, wetting them best he could before Harry slipped them out.

Harry's lips curved up and Louis smiled as harrys dimples started to become prominent. Harry curved his hand down around Louis ass and sliding it along the crease of his ass and then slipping it between his cheeks, finding his hole. They continued to hold eye contact as Harry swirled his hand around the tight band of his asshole taking a moment to slick it up.

"Ready, baby?"

Louis merely smirked at that and Harry slipped a finger inside of him, pushing until he was to his last knuckle. Louis flinched some, but didn't make any other signs of discomfort. Louis loved this part, loved getting stretched. Sometimes he demanded Harry to do it completely dry. The pain of it made him wanton at times. He wasn't always bottom though. Louis was normally the one who took control, making Harry writhe beneath him, calling him out asking for more and more. Louis loved to make harry beg for it, he was so beautiful, driving him crazy turned him on like nobody's business. Harry had his own dominant streak in him, though, and could be downright filthy. Louis loved that about him because most people found him to be innocent and puppy like, but Louis knew better.

Louis felt another finger enter him, this time he groaned his eyes closing breaking their eye contact. Harry didn't let him get adjusted before adding another finger and started to scissor his fingers, stretching Louis hole. He pressed his fingers up curving them. He touched a spot that sent Louis back arching away from the wall and his head dropping back against it. His breath caught and he moaned deep in his throat.

"Fuck, Harry, yes there." Louis voice was slightly breathless and husky at the same time. Harry couldn't help but lean forward taking advantage of the exposed skin of Louis neck. He sucked at his atoms apple nipping at the area around it. He started to thrust his fingers up into him best he could with the angle they were at. Louis started to bounce a bit against his fingers.

"Now, Harry, now."

"Demanding, "he mused as he pulled his hand out and took a hold of himself. He was already leaking some and he was sure Louis was as well. He held himself as he guided himself to Louis stretched hole, letting go and taking a hold of his hips. Harry's fingers dug into the skin there as he curved his own hips up thrusting deep inside Louis, causing a loud moan from his lips. He didn't waste any time letting him adjust before he was pulling back out and thrusting back in again. Louis was going crazy and his nails dug into Harry's shoulders. He let go to reach down and grab his own cock in his hands. He was so incredibly hard right now and if Harry didn't have to hold Louis up he'd be slapping his hands away to assist him himself. They started to get into a fast rhythm between Harry's thrusts and Louis hand pumping himself. Harry couldnt get of how vocal louis was being, the sounds falling from his mouth were doing terrible things to Harry. He looked wrecked and Harry loved it. He leaned forward trying to kiss him as best he could but they were sloppy and all over the place, so he gave up and shifted so he could get a better angle. It must have worked because Louis' voice hitched higher and he barely got a few more thrusts in him when Louis breath hitched and it was like his body stuttered. Harry knew he was about to come. Another deep thrust and he felt something hit his shirt, warming it as it soaked through to his chest, Harry's name leaving his mouth. If that wasn't enough to make Harry lose it himself, the feeling of Louis' muscles tightening around him made it impossible for him to hold on and he felt himself release inside his boyfriend, his teeth biting hard into Louis' shoulder.

The room was silent except for the sound of their heavy breathing. He didn't want to let go of him yet, but he was softening inside of him he knew he would fall out soon. He waited a few more moments before finally lifting his head and pulling out, letting Louis legs down. He continued to hold him up when he felt Louis' knees buckle under him. Harry chuckled some. "I make your knees go weak," he teased him.

"Shut up," Louis laughed back fondly, Harry nuzzled his nose against Louis' and then kissed him softly again.

"Going to have to change my shirt," Harry murmured.

"Going to have to change my pants," Louis shot back, making them both laugh again.

They heard knocking on the door. "Fuck," they groaned, they didn't want to move, but they knew they had to.

"Come on, love. ' Louis said as he lowered his arms from Harry and bent down to pull his pants up. They weren't too bad. He stepped away from him to grab the towel he'd thrown earlier and wiped at the few droplets. He felt so full and dirty at the same time. Good dirty. He was filled with harry and he knew it was going to feel weird back on stage, but he didn't care because he would have some of Harry with him and no one would know. He wished he could inspect the new marks on him. It was one of his favorite things to do; take in all of harrys' marks on him. He could wait though.

Louis glanced over at Harry to find Harry staring at him, that goofy love struck look on his face. Louis couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend, he was just, too perfect and Louis never understood how harry managed to want to be with him. He wasn't about to question something like that. Harry was his and that's what mattered.


End file.
